Accidentally In Love
by AshGurl2897
Summary: songfic Bright realizes he is head over heels for Hannah. She comes back from Minnesota.


She was gone, off to see her father in Minnesota. He hoped that it wasn't going to end how he thought for Hannah and her father. He knew maybe it was selfish, but he missed her. They had so much fun together. She was the only one that let him talk during movies, and laughed when he made jokes. She made him feel like a better person when she was around. No girl had ever made Bright Abbott feel that way. Women had always been objects to Bright. Something to hang on his arm and kiss for a few weeks, maybe get in the sack with if he cared to, but nothing more than a body and occasionally a voice.

He'd never met a girl like Hannah. Initially she wasn't the most attractive girl ever. But somehow that didn't seem to matter. And he had actually grown to find her beautiful. She was cute, and sweet and innocent. When did that become what he wanted in a girl? He wasn't really sure. All he knew is that he missed her and wanted her back. He wanted to talk to her, ask her how things went in Minnesota.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

He cared about how she felt. If the news was bad, he wanted to hold her, and smooth down her hair, kiss the crown of her head and tell her everything would be all right. If it was good news, he wanted to embrace her and celebrate with her. No matter what, he wanted to be with her. He realized he loved her.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love_

The phone rang. Amy shouted up the stairs that it was for him. Who called him? No one. Not Ephram, not anyone. He didn't really have that many friends. It was Hannah. She was home. She wanted to see him.

The steps were wet as he treaded them on the approach to Nina's door. He was poised to knock when she opened it. He stepped back and she came out and closed the door. They shuffled around a bit and stood in the middle of Nina's porch, both staring at their feet and not quite sure of what to say.

After a few painful moments she flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He felt her breathe heavily and begin to stifle a few sobs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was afraid he would hurt her with as tight as he was holding her. She didn't seem to feel any pain. She simply sobbed and he held her.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on_

She stepped back and attempted to dry her eyes. He caught a tear on his finger as it rolled down her cheek. He placed his hand to the side of her face and cupped it gently, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I can't imagine what you are going through. I just want you to know I am here for you. Don't ever forget that. Whenever, wherever, whatever you need." He pulled her close again. "Don't ever forget that." He kissed the top of her head and let her go again. He took her hand and led her to the swing on Nina's porch. She sat and he sat next to her.

_If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on.  
_

He wasn't sure if now was an appropriate time but he had to let it out. "Do you want to talk, or can I tell you something?" He asked trying to read her puffy red, yet beautifully blue eyes.

"Go ahead." She managed.

"HannahI missed you so much when you were gone. I wanted to see you, to talk to you. To ask you how you were. I can't imagine the pain you are in right now and I'm not sure what good I can do for you beside listening, but I realized something while you were gone, Hannah. I'm a mess without you. You make me feel like I can be a better person, more like you, like I'm not just Bright Abbott, resident moron and sorta good-looking guy. I want to hold you and listen to you and assure you that you'll be okay in the end. I want to be there for you so much, becauseI love you. I know that I am so not good enough for you, but I had to tell you. It was eating at me inside. You're the most perfect girl I've ever been friends or anything else with and I never want to lose you. I know you have a lot on your plate and I'm just a big dope anyway, so that's all. I love you, I'm here for you."

_We were once  
Upon a time in love_

_  
_"BrightI have absolutely no idea what to say. Don't sell yourself to short, you are so caring and thoughtful and amazing. Even with everything that's gone on in Minnesota the last few days; I am in absolute shock that you are sitting her telling me this. Do you know how many nights I sat up thinking, and wishing and hoping and praying that you would feel this way? You know I've liked you from the day I met you, the day I tried to kiss you on this porch. I didn't think I was good enough, not enough like all those other girls you dated. I was thrilled when you started paying attention to me, but this"

She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss him as she had on the porch many months ago. Only this time, his lips met hers. He didn't pull away; he didn't get all confused and reject her. He kissed her with all the passion and tenderness she'd dreamed about. He wrapped his arms around her, and for a moment she forgot about just losing her dad and only saw and felt Bright. She pulled away gently and her eyes fluttered open. She stared directly at his, while they searched hers trying to pull the words from her. "I love you too." She murmured. He smiled and took her face and kissed it again.

Somehow it had happened. They had fallen in love. It wasn't lust it was love. Bright knew that. He had learned the difference when he met Hannah. Lust was a physical attraction, purely. Love was so different and his love for Hannah filled a hole in his life that had been empty and aching for so long. It was amazing to have this girl who he wanted to spend time with and to listen to and to hold and love. Hannah wasn't sure how it had happened to Bright but she didn't really care. She was almost in tears. It was so genuine and unexpected. He really did love her.

_Accidentally in love  
__I'm In Love, I'm in Love_

Lyrics by Counting Crows : Accidentally In Love


End file.
